Holding On
by crazydumdum
Summary: Spencer is kidnapped once again. Will the team be able to find him before this couple kills Reid? Will Reid even be able to handle what happens? You will have to read to find out. Rated M for later chapers containing possible abuse.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Criminal Minds fan fic. I have a Harry Potter fan fic on this site so I am more used to writing wizard type stuff lol.

OK, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters (sadness) they belong to... well you know, the person who made Criminal Minds owns it all.

* * *

><p>It's cold, dark, and damp. I didn't know where I was or how long I had been here. I tried getting up, but I fell back down into the chair.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

"_More physics magic?" Morgan asked._

"_Yeah, if I get the trajectory right, I think I can get it to the other side of the room. It's simple really you just have too…" I said being cut off mid sentence._

"_Whoa, slow down kid. Is there a faster less complicated way to explain this?"_

"_Probably, it's more fun to explain in detail though." I said laughing._

"_Hello my pretties. Reid… is that physics magic?" Garcia asked._

"_Well hello hot stuff, please don't get Reid ranting about physics magic." Morgan teased._

"_Oh well we wouldn't want that now would we." She said teasing._

"_I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, now watch as I get this film canister all the way across the room…"_

* * *

><p>That was the last time I saw the team. The film canister didn't get all the way across the room, it didn't matter anyways. Footsteps came from the top of the stairs, paused, and then walked away. I tried to remember what had happened to me, why I was being held in someone's basement. I remembered being in my apartment and then it all went blank. I could feel dry blood on the side of my head, and a throbbing pain in my ankle. Then I started hearing yelling.<p>

"Just shut up and go get the fucking rope!" A man said.

"You realize the guy we kidnapped is FBI. Dan they are going to keep looking for him until they find him." This time it was a woman who had spoken.

"Don't worry Michelle." Dan said. "They won't be able to connect us with this for at least a week. He will be dead within 4 days, by the time they get here he will be disposed of and all evidence will be gone." He assured her.

"Your right." She said. "I guess I worry too much."

And then it faded. I was scared. If the one named Dan was right, I'd be dead before the team found me. Then suddenly the basement door opened and they both started walking down the stairs. My heart was pounding against my rib cage as they got closer to me.

* * *

><p>AN: So as I was writing this I was watching the episode "The Instincts" and OMG Reid is so fucking hot... like you didn't already know that LOL. I hope you like this chapter, There will be about 8 more chapters and a prologue (already written) so yeah. Please R&R and mabey i'll give you a cookie :)


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 2 of Holding On. I hope people think its worth reading... I put alot of work into this story and it wasn't easy to write, I got writers block so many times lol. Well just read it and review.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone heard from Reid?" JJ asked. "He isn't answering his cell."<p>

"That's odd, Reid always answers his cell." Hotch said. "Prentis and Morgan, you go over to reids apartment and make sure he is alright."

"Yes sir." Prentis said as she and Morgan left.

* * *

><p>"Prentis, the doors locked." Morgan said. (Knocks on door) "Reid its Morgan and Prentis, is everything all right?"<p>

"He isn't answering." She said. "Morgan you're going to have to kick the door open."

"That's my specialty." He says as he kicks the door open. "Oh my god Prentis call Hotch, there's blood."

Prentis took out her cell and called Hotch. "Hotch we are at Reid's apartment there is blood on the floor and no sign of Reid."

"Alright, start investigating, we'll be right there." Hotch said.

She hung up her cell and walked into the apartment.

"There is no sign of a forced entry, the unsub probably knocked on the door, so Reid opened it." Morgan said.

Prentis inspected the blood more closely. "Then how did he get Reid out of here, there is no sign of him being dragged."

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah your probably like, of course Reid didn't need to be dragged, he is so light a girl could have carried him lol. I hope you like this chapter... R&R and i'll give you 2 cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

They were using the rope to tie my hands to one of the pipes in the ceiling. The way I was being tied forced me to stand up. I couldn't believe the pain I was experiencing in my ankle. They pulled my shirt up over my head and started beating me with a whip. I yelped in extreme agony every time the whip hit my bare back. Then Dan came in front of me and watched as Michelle kept whipping my back. I wanted to hide, to disappear in thin air, but I couldn't break free from the rope. I felt humiliated and scared. My back started getting numb from the pain. I closed my eyes so i wouldn't have to look Dan in the eyes.

"Your weak and pathetic Spencer." He said. "Those people you call a team probably aren't even looking for you. Face it, they don't care about you."

He was right. Why would they care about someone like me? They wouldn't want to look for someone as pathetic as me. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Let's go to bed." Michelle said. "I've had enough of this loser for one night."

"Good idea honey we'll let this… this THING think over what's going to happen to him." He said.

They untied me, went upstairs, and locked the door. I limped over to the corner and curled up into a ball. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I was going to die, leaving my mother alone in this world. I wanted to be able to say good bye to her, to tell my mom that I love her one last time. I didn't want to think about the damage this would do to her state of mind, finding out what happened to her only son. I sat there for what felt like hours till the exhaustion finally pulled me under.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this whole fan fic in a note book and the chapters seemed rlly long... they are sooooo short! i'll try and make the ReidxMorgan one i am writing much longer. So there is a magical review button... if you click on it and then review it will bring happiness to all of mankind :D


	4. Chapter 4

So I havent done this since chapter 1 so I felt now would be a good time to do it again. I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters in Criminal Minds. I do however own the unsubs being used in this story, Dan and Michelle Fellin, I made them up myself, they come from my mind. I wish I could atleast own Reid... Why couldn't I have come up with Criminal Minds first :'( . Ok with all seriousness (incase my ranting confused people) I DO NOT own Criminal Minds.

* * *

><p>"This is the second time Reid has been kidnapped and I still haven't taught him how to handle his emotions." Hotch said. "Reid isn't strong enough to deal with this, especially with this being the second time."<p>

"The kids a genius, he'll figure a way to either escape or handle this on his own." Rossi said.

"Reid may be smart, but when it comes to emotions, he doesn't stand a chance." Hotch said sighing.

"We'll see." Rossi said putting his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Right now we need to focus on finding him."

Suddenly JJ walked into the room. "Hotch, we have a lead."

"Gather the team; I'll meet you in the evidence room in a minute." Hotch said grabbing a file.

* * *

><p>"So, I was tracking down men in their early 30's that have had a criminal record." Garcia said. "Now the first search came up with nothing so, I narrowed it down to guys, early 30's, criminal record AND have recently had a run in with the police…"<p>

"Get to the point Garcia." Hotch said sternly.

"Oh right, well, I came up with the name Dan Fellin and he currently lives at 76 Northern Lane with his wife Michelle Fellin who also has a criminal record. They were both in jail for some time for… oh my god… they beat up guys with golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and who are skinny." The tech girl said.

"That must be their type." Prentis said. "It describes Reid to a T."

"Good job Garcia, come on guys lets go." Hotch said quickly.

"Bring Reid back." Garcia said solemnly.

"You know we will baby girl." Morgan replied.

And with that the team left to go find their youngest member.

* * *

><p>AN: good stuff huh. :D You need to R&R my pet unicorn Bob said so!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up shivering. There was movement coming from upstairs and then the door opened. This time only Dan came down.

"The fucking FBI are here looking for you. Once Michelle assures them you aren't here it's time for you to die." He said.

Now was my chance. If I was loud enough maybe they would find me.

"HELP!" I screamed

That made Dan really mad and he started beating me. That's when I saw Prentis followed by Hotch. Morgan was probably upstairs cuffing Michelle.

"FBI freeze!" Prentis yelled. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

He started putting his hands up then lunged at me and stabbed my chest. I could hear a gunshot; I was coughing up blood and in a lot of pain. Then I saw Hotch and felt pressure being put on my chest.

"H-Hotch." I said. "I'm s-s-so c-cold." I started coughing up more blood.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be ok Reid." He said. "I got you."

I could hear Prentis in the background.

"I need paramedics at 76 Northern Lane, I have an officer down, I repeat officer down!" She said.

"H-Hotch, t-tell my mom I-I-I love her." I said before the darkness took over.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! Don't worry the next chapter should be up later tonight mabey within an hr... So again R&amp;R my unicorn Bob Doesnt like people who don't review... Although I like all people as long as they read it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Doc, is he going to be alright?" Morgan asked.

"He's been beaten badly." The doctor stated. "His left ankle is broken and he lost a lot of blood from being stabbed. It looks like his back has been whipped but other than that he should be fine."

"What about emotionally?" JJ asked.

"Well I'm no therapist but I do know that if I were him I wouldn't be." The doctor said.

"Well can we see him?" Garcia asked.

"He is still drowsy from the morphine. He should wake up soon. As long as you aren't too loud, you guys can go see him."

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is really short, I just wanted a chapter where the team talked to the doctor and to let you know he isn't dead... yet... or mabey he won't die... I don't know... or do I? (lol i do know haha i wrote it.) R&R My unicorn Bob said to!


	7. Chapter 7

"Well there's my pretty boy." Morgan said.

I was confused. I wasn't sure where I was or what was going on.

"Where… where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the hospital." Rossi said "Dan and Michelle Fellin have been beating you in their basement…"

"But you're ok now." Garcia quickly added.

I remembered. I remembered the basement and the beatings. I started crying, the tears streaming down my face. I tried to stop but that just made it worse. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder but I couldn't see who it was through the tears. I was cold and just wanted to rest.

"It's getting late, we should probably go." Prentis suggested.

"Yeah, I need to go home to Henry. Take care Spence." JJ said.

"Bye Reid." Garcia said. "We will visit you tomorrow."

"Hotch; can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

The rest of the team left while Hotch sat in a chair next to me. My crying had slowed down quite a bit.

"Hotch; I'd like to ask you a favor." I said. "I'd like you to bring my mother down so I can talk to her."

I took a deep breath feeling tired and weak.

"Of course." He said. "Now get some sleep Reid.

He got up and left the room with his cell in hand. I didn't want my mom to have to see me like this but I had to tell her that I love her. She would probably be upset that she is being forced to ride in the jet but I had to see her, needed her comfort. I then realized how tired I was. I shivered and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Reid! ILY Reid! I also love all my fans... well the people who have been reading this atleast. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) cookies for you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark, the basement was freezing cold. I was all alone; Dan came down and crept towards me. He started beating me with force and then I woke up, sweat and tears pouring down my face. I was shaking all over. I must have been being loud because a minute later the doctor rushed in.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"J-just a bad dream." I replied.

That was an understatement, it was more than a bad dream, it was a nightmare.

"Is there anything you need?" The doctor asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Actually is it ok if I have someone come keep me some company?" I asked. "Please, I need this."

She sighed and tried to hide a yawn, it was late.

"I guess." She said. "Only 1 person and if they are too loud they have to leave."

"Ok, thank you." I said.

As soon as the doctor left the room the tears started up again. I got my cell out and called JJ; I knew she would be the quietest.

"Hello…" JJ said.

"JJ, it'd R-Reid." I said still crying.

"What's wrong Spence?" She asked.

"I-I-I had a b-bad dream."

I was crying pretty hard and I must have sounded terrible on her end of the conversation.

"I'm sorry; I'll be there right away." JJ said.

"Th-thanks." I replied.

We hung up and I curled up into a ball. I was still crying and shivering, too afraid to sleep. I felt so alone. I wished JJ would hurry up. My back was sore and I couldn't move my ankle; the pain was unbearable. About 20 minutes later JJ walked through the door. I was still shaking, the tears streaming down my face. She came in and sat down next to me. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Oh Spencer, it's going to be all right." She assured me pulling me into a hug.

"I-is it?" I asked.

I cried into her shoulder, I wanted it all to end.

"Of course it is." She said. She paused and then said, "Are you feeling alright? You look pale."

She reached over and placed her hand on my head. I still felt uncomfortable when people touched me even though I knew I could trust her.

"Reid, your burning up." She said.

I was freezing cold yet hot at the same time. I couldn't stop shivering, my teeth chattering. JJ left the room and came back a couple minutes later with the doctor.

"Alright Spencer I'm going to give you some Tylenol to bring down the fever." The doctor said.

I said it was ok and took the medicine hoping it would make me feel better soon. I felt drowsy but I was too afraid to fall asleep. I didn't want the nightmares to come back. JJ kept looking at me with her motherly eyes. I could tell she felt bad for me. I didn't want pity; it made me feel like a child.

"You look worn out." JJ said. "Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?" She asked.

I started panicking; I didn't want to be left alone, to fall asleep to my nightmares.

"N-n-no." I said. "D-don't l-l-leave m-me."

I was sobbing, afraid that she would leave.

"Shh, Spencer, don't worry." She said. "I won't leave you."

She hugged me and I was so relieved that she wasn't going to leave me alone. I was so tired and sick; JJ assured me that it would be ok, so I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so after this, there is one more chapter and a prologue. poor reid; pain, nightmares, and now he is sick... I dont know if he can handle much more. I just wanna confirm that this is not ReidxJJ, it's just JJ being a rlly good friend to reid... she is married to will and she would never cheat on him plus i prefer reidxmorgan. This is a long chapter :D YAY FOR LONGNESS! Oh oh oh I almost forgot R&R, I always reply even if it's not right away :D


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up pretty early the next morning. I felt better than I did last night; even though my back and ankle were still aching. JJ was asleep in the chair by the window. I was surprised that she stayed, she could have left after I feel asleep. I looked at the clock, 6:33 AM. The doctor noticed I was awake and came in to check on me.

"Are you feeling any better today?" The doctor asked.

I noticed that the noise had woken up JJ. She got up and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Yeah, I feel much better." I said.

"That's good." The doctor replied.

JJ was holding my hand; it made me feel safe. The doctor looked at my chart and then left the room. A few minutes later, Morgan and Garcia walked into the room.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?" Morgan asked.

Before I could even answer Garcia added…

"We brought you some books so you don't get too bored."

"Thanks." I said. "I'm doing better than I was."

I didn't want to worry them too much. A few moments later Hotch walked in with my mom. Morgan Garcia Hotch and JJ decided to go get some coffee.

"Hi mom, how was the trip?" I asked her.

"Don't ever make me get in another airplane again; you know flying is the one thing I am most terrified of." She said.

"I know mom, I'm sorry I made you." I replied.

I didn't like making her do things she didn't like, but sometimes I had to.

"So, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing better. I'm still in pain but I'll be alright." I said.

"Spencer, you wouldn't have brought me here just to say that. What else is going on in that mind of yours?" she asked.

This was harder to do than I thought it would be; I was never good at letting out my emotions.

"Well, I… I just had to let you know that I love you." I said.

"There's more isn't there?" She asked.

"Mom, I almost died. If I had died I would have left you all alone in this world and I couldn't even remember the last time I told you I love you in person." I said.

I was holding back tears. My mom sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Spencer, you're so innocent and yet you have such a sad job. Your job takes up most of your time, I understand that. I also understand that you love me very much." She said.

It was true my job did take up most of my time.

"Mom, I just didn't want to leave you with out you fully understanding how much I love you. I am proud to be your son." I said.

It was a very heartwarming moment.

"And I am proud to be your mom." She said.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

6 weeks later…

"Well well, look whose back." Morgan said.

It felt good to be back at work. I may not be able to do field work with the crutches, but I was glad to be back.

"Work must have been so boring without me." I said.

"Oh yeah, I almost died of boredom." Morgan said sarcastically.

"Very funny." I replied.

We started laughing as the rest of the team came out to greet me, Garcia holding a "welcome back" cake. It was nice to be back with my family.

The End!

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked the story. I know the epilogue was short but I had ideas for other fanfics that I really wanna do.


End file.
